The Hex Sisters
by AngNik-DracoLovers
Summary: (NOT the witches from scooby doo.) American Twins Come To Hogwarts With A Secret Only Dumbldore Knows
1. Prolog

The Hex Sisters  
  
Prolog:  
  
Jamie and Luna MacLeod are 15 year old identical twins who were born and raised in New York City. When the time came for them to go to wizard school they were accepted to The Salem Academy For Witches in Massachusetts, and have gone their for 5 years. When Duncan MacLeod, their father, took a job at the Ministry of Magic in England they were told their whole family would have to move to England and would have to go to a new school. This is their story. 


	2. Trip To Hogwarts

We don't own anything from Harry Potter or Highlander, but the plot about Luna and Jamie. The Hex Sisters  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
THE HEX SISTERS  
  
"Daaad," said Jamie, "do we really have to move?" "Yea, do we really have to switch schools?" said Luna. "Sorry Girls, but I just got a job with the Ministry of Magic." He answered. "Fine," The girls echoed, "I guess we can live with moving to England."  
  
Jamie and Luna MacLeod's father just got a job with the Ministry of Magic. So now they're packing their personals, saying their good byes to all of their friends, teachers at Salem Academy for Witches, their family, and special good byes to the people in their band "THE HEX SISTERS".  
  
When they got to the airport, they had to look for terminal 9 ¾, which is between 9 and 10, just like at the train station, to get on the Hogwarts Express. Since the twins got to the airport early, they had a look around. Luna went over to the information desk and found some brocures. "Hey, Jamie!! Come here!!" yelled Luna. "It's a brochure about Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry.." Jamie came over and looked into a brochure too. Turning the pages, she found pictures of the students from the previous year. Being curious of what the students in the 6th year will look like, she took a look at the 5th years. "Release the hounds!!!" said Jamie, "WHAT??" said Luna, "I see a FOX!!" replied Jamie. Luna looked down at the so called "FOX" she was talking, "AHHHHH!!," she screamed, "HE IS SOOO HOTT" " I know, isn't he? I wonder who he is?" " I hope I get to find out though!" She laughed.  
  
Then on the loud speaker, "Now boarding the one o' clock flight to Diagon Alley!! I repeat, now boarding the one o' clock flight to Diagon Alley!!" "Come on or we'll miss the flight to Diagon Alley!!" said Luna. "I CAN'T wait to see this Hotty at Hogwarts!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A FEW HOURS LATER  
  
"(yawn) Were Finally here! Now to go to Gringotts to meet the Headmaster." Said Luna. "Hey, first lets go to the pet store. The headmaster told us to get an owl, because we're not allowed to take our computers with us. I wonder why?? Hey! Remember how we had E-owls at Salem Academy?" "Yea. I'd rather have a real owl anyway. They're so much cuter then the computer owls." Said Jamie, "Maybe we can get a blondish colored owl and name it after the Hotty."  
  
AT THE PORTKEY  
  
"Hey Maybe that's the headmaster over there!" said Jamie while she pointed at a tall oldish man with a long beard and a tall pointy hat. "Good afternoon ladies. I hope you had a good flight. Let me introduce myself. I am Professor Dumbledore. In precisely 16 seconds, you can touch the portkey (which is a shoe) and it will take you directly to my office at Hogwarts."  
  
5 minutes later  
  
"Hello girls. I am Professor McGonagall. Please follow me into the Great Hall where all of your fellow classmates are waiting for the first years." Jamie and Luna followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall up to Professor Dumbledore. Jamie and Luna looked around. "Professor?" "Yes Jamie?" asked Professor Dumbledore. "Where's the electricity." 


	3. The Sorting

The Hex Sisters  
  
Chapter 2: The Sorting  
  
"We don't have electricity Ms. MacLeod." Professor Dumbledor said to Jamie. At this Jamie and Luna gave each other a startled look. After a moment of shocked silence Luna spoke up, "You mean there isn't any TV's or radios, or." with a terrified whisper she asked "computers?" Chuckling Dumbledor replied "No, no I'm afraid we're not as high-tech as your American school." By then Luna had had to sit down and Jamie was twisting her hands nervously. Luna could only think (How'll I listen to my music?)  
  
Later that evening the rest of the students arrived at the school and the sorting ceremony started. Professor Mcgonogal called the MacLeods up together. She told the school that they would be 6th years and were from America. Jamie was sorted first, "Gryffyndor!" The hall burst into applause as she ran over to the Gryffyndor table. Luna went next, "Gryffyndor!" said the hat again. She ran to sit next to her sister as another wave of applause hit.  
  
After the feast everyone headed to their common rooms. Just as they were about to leave the Great Hall Luna stopped suddenly and put an arm out to stop Jamie. "What is it?" asked Jamie. "I see him." Said Luna. Immediately Jamie knew who she talking about and asked "Where, Where?" "There." she replied pointing to a group of Slytherins. Following her finger Jamie saw him. She quickly stopped another 6th year and asked her, "Who's that boy over there with the blonde hair?" "Oh, that's Draco Malfoy. He's a really mean Slytherin. Trust me you don't want to hang with him, he's just evil." and with that she walked away. Ignoring everything the girl had said bad about Draco, Luna and Jamie looked at each other and both said in dreamy way, "Draco." 


	4. Charms Class

The Hex Sisters  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next day Luna and Jamie got their class schedules, Potions was first. As always it was Gryffindor and Slytherin together. This made Jamie and Luna ecstatic, they would be in the same class as Draco. It was working out better than they could have hoped. They already had a class with Draco, their first class even. They were giddy with glee.  
  
At Breakfast: Luna and Jamie were eating breakfast when 3 people came and sat down with them. There were two boys and a girl. The girl had wavy, poofy, brown hair, while one of the boys had red hair and freckles, the other had raven black hair with emerald green eyes. The girl introduced her self as Hermione Granger. The red haired boy was Ronald Weasley, and the raven haired boy was Harry Potter. (The MacLeod sisters have brown hair that goes down their backs.) Jamie and Luna told them who they were and started talking.  
  
As they were talking they walked to their potions class. When they got to the classroom Luna and Jamie picked seats next to Harry and co. in the back, but where they could still see Draco. The class went by fairly quickly, they made a cleansing potion. They got a few good glances at Draco and managed to lose five points each from Gryffyndor for making the potion to watery.  
  
Their next class was Charms (only Gryffyndors.) Harry, Ron, and Hermione had introduced Jamie and Luna to more people including Nevile Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, and others. They all sat together. The charm they were learning was an explosive charm. They were supposed to take turns exploding pillows. Seamus was very happy they exploding things because he was so good at it. He told Jamie and Luna "I usually end up blowing stuff up when I don't mean to, so this should be a sinch." At this Luna and Jamie backed away slightly.  
  
Many people couldn't get the spell down and barley made a spark. When it was Seamus's turn he was really excited. He said the incantation just as he tripped. Suddenly there was a huge explosion! Luna and Jamie each felt something go through their chests as they were thrown back against the wall from the force and closeness of the explosion. They blacked out. 


	5. After The Accident

THE HEX SISTERS  
  
CHAPTER 4 "What happened Professor?" Said Jamie and Luna in unison to Professor Dumbledore. "Why are we still alive?" said Jamie. "Well, if you really want to know, you two are immortals. Seamus Finnigan blew up the chandelier in Professor Flitwick's class, and pieces flung every where. You two were unfortunate were hit by pieces. We rushed you here, to the Hospital." Said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"So..." said Madam Pomfrey. "Wait!" Jamie and Luna again said in unison. "We're, (gulp) immortals?" said Jamie. "Yes girls, and we're glad you're alive. Now, of course like any other secret, everyone in the school knows." Said Professor Dumbledore. "Wait! How can WE be immortals? We're only Jamie and Luna. Just Jamie and Luna!" said Jamie. "Well, you are. Your mother is a witch and your father is an immortal. Now, it's time for you to go to your common room. Off you go."  
  
Next outside of the hospital wing  
  
"Jamie! Luna!" said Hermione, "What happened? I've heard that you two were.. were.immortals! Is it true?"  
  
"I guess so. That's what Professor Dumbledore told us." Said Luna. "Wow! I've never met an immortal before!" said Hermione, How old are you guys?" "We're your age. Half witch half immortal. We were born the same year you were." "Oh. Well." Hermione tried to say something, but Draco Malfoy came over. "I just heard about you two. Impressive. I wish I could be an immortal. Then I could.um..never mind." Then he walked away. "Isn't he DREAMY!" said Jamie. "WHAT!!" Yelled Hermione. "Isn't he WHAT?" "DREAMY," said Luna, "You know, d-r-e-a-m-y? He's so HOTT! 


End file.
